The present invention relates to scheduled medication dosing, and more specifically to aids in maintaining the scheduled medication dosing of users.
A common problem in medical facilities such as hospitals and nursing or care facilities is tracking whether or not a person actually receives prescribed medication, or whether or not they swallow the medication if they do receive it. Some users will not receive the medication they were prescribed, while of those that do, almost half of the users will not actually swallow the medication. Failure to adequately dispense and administer medication to users in the proper dosages is responsible for significant healthcare expenditures such as hospital admittance, unneeded medication changes, repeat doctor office visits, unexplained treatment failures, and admission to a skilled nursing facility.